Surprising huh?
by MADII11
Summary: STORY ABOUT BELLA ND EDWARD BEING BEST FRIEND BUT BELLA THINKS OF HIM MORE OF THAT BUT HE DOESNT WANT TO DATE BELLA HE JUST WANTS DO BE FRIENDS . HOW DOES BELLA REACT? ALL HUMAN SAME COUPLE EXCEPT EDWARD AND BELA
1. Chapter 1

I HOP YOU KNOW THE CHARACTERS BECAUSE I DIDNT REALLY WANT TO PUT EVERYONES NAMES CHARLIE AND RENEE ARE TOGETHER AS ARE ESME AND CARLISLE

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINING

** BELLA POV  
**

** I've know Edward Cullen since we were born and we have been best friends ever since and inseparable. Our parents have and there parents have known each other since they were born. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I've been in love with my best friend since I was twelve. I remember that day as if it was yesterday when I first realized it. We went to the beach on day and we both went out in the ocean where are feet couldn't touch the ground any more. Then a wave came and washed over me putting me in shock since I wasn't a strong swimmer. Edward on the other hand was a strong swimmer. The strong wave pulled me under deep, I was about to go up when another wave caught me again then another wave after that .The waves wouldn't stop Edward was riding with the waves on his inter tube. After the fifth wave I was unconscious then felt a warm hand pull me up. I heard a voice that sounded like an angel.**

** " BELLA!?" it sang. " Wake up!"**

** It kept repeating over and over until I felt warmth on my lips then air in my mouth and pressing in my lungs. After awhile I start choking back in to life my throat felt like it was on fire and then I opened my eyesand saw my savior. Edward.**

** " Thank god Bella you scared me come on lets get back to shore your shaking!" he said scared and relieved .**

**When we got to shore our parent ran to us there faces were worried and paniced probally from the way I looked.**

**" oh my Bella are you alright?!"my mother asked while I rolled my eyes.  
**

**No I'm fine i just look like a drownd cat and look scared evry time I gO SWIMMING THE OCEAN.**

** Later we went home and Carlisle took care of me he told me i was going to be okay , bout I'll just have a sore throat for awhile. Until my throat got better Edward stayed by my side every night and was holding me until i felt warmer and most of all comfort abled and safe. And i did in his arms I always felt safe. wheN he looked at me when I was sick the look in his eyes were soo sincere. At that moment i knew i wanted to eb with him forevr until we die together i know we belong to gether it was just meant to be.**

**thanks for reading ll hope to post chapter two 2 with less grammr spelling and other mistakes im just so used to textin i seem to forget how to type normally. SORRY IT SO SHORT  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: AS THE YEARS GO BY

**EDWARD AND BELLA ARE 16 AND IT'S THE END OF SOPHMORE YEAR Songs-The Pretender- Foo FIGHTERS**

**BELLA POV**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"_**GOOD MORNING FORKS TODAY AS WE ALL KNOW IS GONNA BE A CLOUDY DAY AS ALWAYS, BUT HERE IS A NEW SONG TO CHEER YA UP"**_

**I pressed snooze on my alarm clock not wanting to here my static radio. I groaned and stretched and as I got out of bed slowly. I looked at my clock 6:04am. I decided to take a shower on the way I walked past my older brother Emmett's room and saw him out cold snoring very loud like my dad Charlie who you could hear down the hall. **

**I tried not to laugh and not make any noise as I made it in the bathroom. I sang in the shower hitting all the notes high and low on key. I was a very good singer, but I was terribly scared to sing around people other than my family. I got out the shower feeling refreshed and cleaning I hummed to my room with my towel around my hair and one for my body. I changed into a casual outfit jean, a long grey sleeve, with my tennis shoes. I went to the bathroom and was blinded by something I didn't want to see.**

"**EMMETT LOCK THE DAM DOOR EWWWW WAY TO RUIN MY MORNING!"I yelled covering my eyes as I backed out the bathroom.**

"**Not my fault Bells knock jeezz!"He said half asleep.**

**So far my morning was horrible. Emmett and I got to school in less than 5 minutes when it should have taken 15. When I got to school I saw my best pixie friend Alice with her boy friend Jasper. Alice ran over too me, but stopped to criticize my outfit like always.**

"**Beeeellllaaa!" she whined, "What the HELL are you wearing I know I taught you better!"**

"**Alice you know I like dressing like this because it's me personality wise." I said rolling my eyes threw my glasses.**

**Yes I Isabella Swan do wear thick glasses, stand 5'4, have never straightened my hair a day in my life. Shocking huh because everyone expect Emmett's little sister to be sexy or a goddess, because he him self is top 3 on the hottie list in our school. It hurts to be 3****RD**** on the girls list.**

"**FORGET IT YOUR HOPLESS!" she said pulling me into a hug. Jasper friendly waved at me. I blush not used to him really noticing me. **

**I walked into the school with Alice and Jasper. In hall I saw Edward my Greek god looking best friend since ever. **

"**Hey Edward!" I waved.**

**He waved and walked over to me "Hey Bella Bear!" giving me a hug.**

"**Hey Eddie!" said another voice from behind me. I knew that bitchy voice in a heart beat. TANYA!**

**I looked at Edward he was starstruk and in daze. Tanya motioned Edward to come to her .I knew in a million years Edward would never like a girl as bitchy as Tanya. He and I always make fun of her and never like her because she was cold hearted. Then I realized I was in a dazed an came back to reality wishing I hadn't because I saw EDWAD MY EDWARD CULLENSWAPPIG SPIT WITH THE BITCH QUEEN OF FORKS HIGH!**

**MY HEART IS NOTHING NOW IT HAS BEEN PEICERED AND SHATTERED!**

**SRRY I TOOK SO LONG HOPE THIS CHAPTER MADE UP FOR IT I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO SUMBITTTHE NEXT CHAPTER AND GAVE UP AND NOW I GOT IT I THINK ENJOY THAANK ILL DO ANTHER ONE SOON. SRRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM THE THE TWILIGHT SAGA DAT BE STEPHENIE MEYERS

BY THE WAY I MESSED UP IN CHAPTER TWO EDWARD AND BELAA ARE SOPHOMORES! SONGS: SLIPPED AWAY BY AVRIL LAVINGE MY NEVER BY BLUE OCTOBER

CHAPTER 3: FAREWELL…..i THINK

Are you kidding me my best friend in kissing the girl who makes sure MY LIFE IS LIKE nothing!Why god why ?

"Hey Bells this is Tanya my girlfriend!"the betrayer said to me.

"G-Gggirl-f-f-friend!" I stuttered .

"Yup Tanya this is Bella she my best friend" he said to her.

" That's gonna change soon" she said glaring at me " Let's go Eddie Bear" she said batting her eyelashes

She started walking away and stopped when she realized edward wasn't following her. He hesitated loked at me with an apologetic look in his eyes and then at Tanya, then back at me he walked too me .

YESSSS IN YOUR FACE ICE PRINCESS !

"Uhhh…Bells don't …..I can't hang out with you tonight and hey can you tell the family I won't make it to dinner ?" he said

WHAT THE HELL! HE ISNT STAYING WITH ME WOW HEART BROKEN AND IM PISSED

" UHH sure whatever" I said slamming my locker I knew I was on the verge of tears.

"OKAY you're the best Bells" he said way to happy while running to catch up with Tanya.

Ever since that day Edward has ignored it's the last 2 weeks of summer and I only really saw Edward at dinner with ourfamilies and he usally would never speak to me unles it was "Pass the bread Bella or Are you done with that?" Emmett noticed my mood change during sophmore year and during the summmer. Alice tried to get me to go shopping ,but after the first time we went and saw Edward and Tanya making out on a bench in front of the mall I haven't really left the house the whole summer.

Today is another day to write some new songs. I got up around 10 am waking up to my phone ringing. WTF A TEXT FROM EDWARD!

top of the morning wut u doin today belly button -ed

ummm nothing y? -b

how bought we go the park on central and hang out IT BEEN FOREVER -ED

WOW IM SURPRISEDD IM SO EXCITED

HECK YES WUT TIME -B

12 SEE YA THEN -ED

K BYE - B

That was random the last two weeks of summer Edward finally realizes I still exist .

I got dressed in skinny faded jeans with rips in the knees, a long sleeve v neck, and a hippee hgold head band and slipped my glasses on grabbing my guitar on the way down the stairs. I looked at the note on the fridge.

Dear bella,

I took the car I had a date with Rose be back at 6 hope u don't mind I don't even think u will read this cauz u stay locked in that room all day Mom is at the Cullens her and dad fighting again don't wrry though I am bringing pizza home with me and other junk food cauz dad has a late shift it just me and u tonight.

Love EMMETT!

Dammit! I gotta walk it on a 30 min walk and I have this fricking heavy gutiar on my back.

35min later

Okay at the park entrance where's Edward

1hr and 15min later

Really where is he ?

Uhhh really its like almost 2 might as well enjoy the park I unpacked my guitar and sat on a bench and started strumming it brainstorming then it cam to me why don't I sing about today.

_(You Belong with Me remix but pretend bella mad the song not TAYLOR SWIFT)_

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

I'm in thepark, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm playing the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm hiding on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with me in worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it should be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey it should be easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, cause you ignore me now  
You say you busy I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'mhiding the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me


End file.
